


For The First Time

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-27
Updated: 2004-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:50:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "For The Millionth Time". Lex and Clark pick up where they left off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The First Time

## For The First Time

by catpower2000

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, DAMMIT. 

Archive: Oh, I'd love it, just let me know. 

Pairing: Clex 

Category: Sort of first-time (starting in the middle), PWP, Romance 

Rating: NC-17 

Spoilers: Teeny one for Tempest. 

Summary: Sequel to For The Millionth Time. Picking up right where the last one left off. 

Feedback: makes my heart (and loins) sing. 

Author's Note: It's not beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. Thanks to everyone at TWoP who gave me praise for the last one; it inspired me to write more. Thanks to Afghan Whigs for the sex-drenched inspiration. Thanks to Devin for the shower scene; I couldn't have written it without you. 

* * *

As Lex looked down at Clark's lips, wrapped around his cock, lust warred with tenderness in his heart. He had just realized that Clark not only wanted him, but loved him. It was extraordinary, and despite the fact that his body was completely engaged in the task at hand, his Luthor mind had never stopped working. Clark loves me, Clark loves me, ran around and around in his brain, and he was marveling and plotting and flabbergasted and ecstatic and a thousand other things at the same time, all the time he was groaning and grabbing the back of Clark's head, barely restraining himself from pushing it down as hard as he could. 

Clark's tongue executed a particularly complicated swirling maneuver, and for a split second all thought ceased, except `I'm going to come, oh Christ I'm going to come.' Lex had no intention of coming at this stage in the proceedings, though, so he quickly jerked his cock out of Clark's wet, red lips and grabbed Clark's face to prevent him from latching back on. 

"Clark, Jesus, hang on a second." He gritted his teeth to maintain control. 

Clark looked up at him, wounded. "What is it? Wasn't it...good? Did I do something wrong?" 

For a moment, Lex remembered just how young this kid was, and how inexperienced. The fact that he didn't even recognize Lex's obvious proximity to an orgasm showed his naivet. "No, Clark, you did everything right. Too right," he chuckled ruefully. "I just didn't want it to end that quickly." 

"And," he added, abruptly noticing their surroundings, "I think it's probably a bit unwise to be doing...this... _here_." 

Clark's face flushed crimson as he too took notice of the loft and their various stages of undress. "Yeah, this probably isn't smart," he mumbled, grabbing his boxers and jeans and tugging them on. "But, I don't want to...I mean, I want to..." 

Lex laughed out loud, tucking himself back into his pants and trying to salvage his ruined two hundred dollar shirt. "Oh, Clark, don't worry. We're not stopping anything, just delaying a bit. I've waited a long time for this and I'm not going to do it half-assed in a barn loft with your parents poised to walk in any second." 

At the mention of his parents, Clark's blush got even redder and hotter. "You're right. So what do we do?" 

Lex considered the situation briefly. He wanted to scoop the boy up and take him back to the mansion, there to ravish him for the rest of the night, and if he had his way, the rest of his life. But he needed to think clearly and objectively about this. He didn't want to scare Clark, and the boy was certainly going to require some tender and lengthy wooing, no matter how eager he seemed at the moment. Also, unfortunately, the story he had told Clark when he arrived at the loft was true. He _was_ needed in Metropolis, and first thing in the morning, too. 

"I'm going to leave." He ignored the look of pain that stabbed across Clark's face and resolutely continued. "I need to go to Metropolis now and you need to finish your history paper. I also want you to think very seriously about what you want. Now is the time to take a look at this situation and make sure that you're comfortable taking this step." 

"Lex, I know-" he was silenced as Lex swiftly grabbed him and kissed him on the mouth, then held him firmly in his arms. "Clark, I have no doubt that you will probably come to the conclusion we both want. I just want you to be sure. And I don't want you to feel rushed or pressured. We have all the time in the world. I'm not going anywhere." He soothed the boy with gentle, circular rubs on his back, like calming a nervous colt. 

"When will I see you again?" Clark asked plaintively, dipping his head and kissing Lex's neck softly. It took all Lex's considerable control not to bundle him into the Ferrari at that point and drive off. "I'll be in Metropolis tomorrow and Friday. Just two days. Then you and I will talk, on Friday night. Okay?" He held Clark's face in his hands and looked steadily and calmly into his eyes. "Okay?" 

Clark visibly calmed. "Okay," he agreed, and flashed Lex that million-watt smile. "Okay." 

* * *

"Um, earth to Clark?" Clark was interrupted from a spectacularly vivid daydream of Lex kissing his neck while his hand slowly jerked Clark's cock, to find Chloe standing in front of him with a look of visible impatience on her face. "Are you even listening to me?" 

"Sorry," Clark replied automatically, smiling to dispel her annoyance. "What were you saying?" 

Chloe shook her head at Clark's general cluelessness and laughed despite herself. "You big moron, I've been talking for ten minutes! Who is she?" 

Clark blinked. "What?" 

"Who is she?" Chloe repeated. "I know it's not our Lana, because you've apparently _finally_ gotten over that little obsession, but only a girl can make you moon around this obliviously. So, spill it. Who performed this Pavlov experiment on you?" 

Clark felt himself blushing madly and desperately hoped Chloe hadn't suddenly developed ESP, because there was no way she would understand the wicked thoughts that had been running like a mantra through Clark's head since last night. 

"Um, nobody," he mumbled, mentally kicking himself for being so obvious. Chloe's reporter instinct kicked in immediately and she was on the scent. 

"Nobody, hmm? And is this nobody a blonde or a brunette?" 

Clark choked back the word "Neither" and exasperatedly wrinkled his nose at Chloe to make her back off. She gave up, laughing and punching him playfully. "But mark my words, Clark. I'll find out eventually, and you'll never hear the end of it." 

You have no idea, Clark thought. 

The day was interminable. Clark's history paper was duly handed in, though he hadn't so much as glanced at it since Lex had left the loft last night. It was passable, and Clark's A in the class was high enough that it wouldn't matter if he slacked off on one paper. Besides, Clark had been virtually incapable of thought last night. He had simply dragged himself into the house and gone to bed at 9:00, causing his parents to exchange a look of concern. "I'm just really tired, Mom," he had managed in answer to her worried questions. Once in bed, Clark had spent a few short minutes reviewing the events of the night in utter shock, excitement, and terror, before falling asleep out of sheer emotional exhaustion. 

When he had woken up that morning, he'd discovered that his cock had woken up before him and was apparently indulging in all manner of evil fantasies about his bald millionaire soon-to-be lover without him. He woke gasping with lust and had barely managed to get his hands into his boxers before he came, raggedly whispering Lex's name. 

The second his desire was slaked, he was overcome with worry and nervousness. Lex was everything to him, not just a potential lover, and he didn't want to do anything to screw it up. He took a shower, ate breakfast, mechanically answered his parents' questions, and rode the bus to school with questions, fears, and barely-controlled excitement overwhelming his thoughts. He sat impatiently through his classes and joked half-heartedly with Pete and Chloe at lunch, earning Pete's confusion and Chloe's scorn. "Dude, what is your problem?" Pete asked at one point. "Oh, he's got some new mystery girl," Chloe answered airily. "But don't try to get it out of him. He's being typical Clark--mysterious for the sake of being mysterious." She grinned sardonically at him and promptly engaged in a spirited debate with Pete about stem cell research and its ramifications in the world of the meteor-rock-challenged, leaving Clark to fantasize and worry in peace. 

Finally, finally, it was time to go home. Clark skipped the bus and supersped home, to clear his head. The one thing he knew was that he couldn't make it until tomorrow night without talking to Lex. He suffered through dinner and forced himself through gritted teeth to do his homework, and then _finally_ pulled out the cell phone that Lex had given him for his 16th birthday. At the time, Clark hadn't even wondered that Lex had entered his own cell phone number in the number "1" speed dial location, but now, that little fact gave Clark the courage to press down on the button and make the call. As he waited for Lex to pick up, he realized that he had never been this nervous in his entire life. Not even when he had asked Chloe to the prom, and he had been almost physically ill then. 

And finally, Lex's voice. "Clark," his warm tones echoed across the line. "How are you?" Clark's stomach curled in on itself when he heard Lex's voice like melting chocolate in his head. 

He had to clear his throat before he could speak. "I'm good." And then, bravely, "I miss you." 

There was a pause, and then Lex's answer, sounding sexy and strong and relieved, "I miss you too. I'll be home tomorrow night." 

"Should I come to the mansion?" Clark asked boldly. "Is that where you want to...talk?" 

Lex laughed at the obvious subtext. "Yeah, I think that would be best. 8:00?" 

"I'll be there. And Lex?" 

"Yes, Clark?" 

"Wear something that doesn't cost hundreds of dollars, will you? I don't want to ruin any more expensive clothes ripping them off you." 

He heard Lex suck in his breath on the other end, and he smiled in triumph. "Just get your ass over to the mansion at 8:00" Lex said harshly, and hung up. Clark laughed and hugged himself in elation. It was going to happen, finally, finally. For the first time. 

* * *

Lex was convinced that each and every one of his employees had been put on the earth to drive him insane on Friday. He nearly made his assistant cry before he realized he was useless at the office. He couldn't concentrate on anything, which made him irritable and therefore dangerously cruel to everyone around him. Besides, the important meeting had been yesterday; Lex had impressed the shareholders with the incredible growth potential of his new pharmaceutical division. Today there was nothing left to do that needed to be done in Metropolis. 

"I'm going back to Smallville," he said abruptly to his assistant, and ignored the barely veiled look of relief that crossed her face. "Very good, Mr. Luthor," she recovered quickly. "Is there anything else I can do for you today?" 

Lex sighed. "Take the rest of the day off. I've been impossible; you deserve it." He looked at her ruefully and she smiled at him. "You're forgiven," she said indulgently. "I just hope whoever she is, she's worth it." 

Lex's eyes narrowed dangerously. "I'm sorry?" 

"Oh!" She was flustered. "It's just that normally, when you're in this sort of a mood, it's about a woman. I didn't mean to overstep...I apologize." 

"It's all right, Valerie. An understandable mistake. No, this time, it's...it's something else," he finished lamely, and thought, `Is it ever'. 

Just as he was about to close his laptop, a tiny bell chimed to alert him to new mail. And it was his private account, too, not his work email, which filled up all day long and required a full-time employee just to maintain. It could be Clark, he thought instantly, and was immediately filled with dread that he was about to read that Clark had changed his mind, was backing out, didn't want to see him. 

He clicked on his inbox and saw Clark's name in the sender's box. The subject was, "JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW HOW I'M FEELING ABOUT TONIGHT", written in Clark's usual hasty caps. He clicked on the message, intrigued, but there was nothing written in the text area. Then he noticed that there was an mp3 file attached. Hmm, music. Interesting. He got up, closed the door to his office, sat back down, and clicked on the file. 

The music was sinuous, circular, undeniably sexy. He recognized the caramel voice of the singer but couldn't place the name of the band. However, this was Clark's way of telling him how he felt, so Lex was mostly paying attention to the lyrics. 

*You walked in, just like smoke  
With a little come on, come on, come on in your walk Come on  
I've been waiting   
Are you waiting for my move? Well, I'm makin' it* 

Well. That was promising. The music was enveloping him in a sort of trance. Lex closed his eyes and for the first time since he'd left the loft on Wednesday, he allowed him to indulge in what had been bubbling right on the surface of his consciousness every waking second: Clark. Touching Clark, kissing Clark, whispering nonsense words about love and madness and destiny over and over and feeling Clark's impossibly warm skin enveloping him like bathwater that was just on the verge of being too hot. 

*So tell me baby can you shake it   
If I can move it with you will you let me take it I'll be down on my knees screamin' take me Take me, take me, take me  
I'm yours* 

Lex was painfully hard. He shifted in his chair and ran a hand over his scalp, groaning. Clark was trying to kill him. That was the only explanation. He stared at the computer screen in incredulity. "HOW I'M FEELING ABOUT TONIGHT". 

*I've never felt so out of control  
You don't even know, do you  
What you're doing to me  
Come on and do it to me  
Don't you stop* 

In three minutes, Lex had burned the song onto a disc, slammed the lid of the laptop down so hard he heard a crunch, left the office without saying so much as goodbye to his assistant, taken his private elevator down to the garage, and almost couldn't wait to turn on the Ferrari before shoving the CD into the car stereo. He hoped he wouldn't kill himself by driving 120 miles an hour back to Smallville, because he could not seem to take his foot off the accelerator. _Take me, take me_. Jesus Christ. 

Luthor Mansion. He'd never made it so quickly from Metropolis to Smallville, except by helicopter. He cursed himself for not taking the chopper, then realized that Clark wouldn't be at the mansion until 8:00 anyway. _Why_ had he said 8:00? Why not 3:30, immediately after the boy was finished at school? Lex felt like he was coming out of his skin. This was impossible. Fuck giving Clark time and space to come to a decision. He could not wait one more second. He at least had to see the boy, _right now_. He glanced at his watch. 1:45. Swearing, (for some reason in Japanese), he turned the Ferrari around and headed toward Smallville High. 

* * *

Clark was in physical pain. He _ached_ for Lex, felt like he couldn't breathe if he didn't at least see his face _right now_. He looked at the classroom clock seven times in less than 30 seconds. His English teacher droned on about Hamlet and indecision and motifs. Clark turned and looked out the window and stared desperately out into the gorgeous sunny Kansas afternoon, begging whatever deity that might be listening to release him from this torment. He thought, therefore, that divine intervention had created the mirage of the Ferrari pulling into the parking lot directly across the lawn from his building. He blinked, and the vision didn't disappear. Rather, the door opened and he saw a bald head, gray shirt, and that was all, because he was already out of his seat. 

Mr. Webster looked up, startled. "Clark?" 

Clark had given this no forethought whatsoever. "I..." Words failed him. He had to get out of there immediately, had to go to Lex. His divine intervener was apparently still working for him, because the words came out of his mouth without conscious thought. "I feel like I'm going to be sick." 

Mr. Webster frowned. Clark was never sick, but he was a good kid. If he was saying he was sick, Mr. Webster trusted him. He hastily scribbled a hall pass. "Okay, Clark. Take this to the nurse and rejoin us if you're feeling better, all right?" 

Everything was all right now. Clark's heart sang. "Thanks," he said, pushing past the teacher, who thought that Clark certainly did look feverish. The glitter in the boy's eyes was a bit unnatural too. He shook his head and returned his attention to the Bard. 

Luckily the halls were empty, because Clark could not prevent himself from superspeeding to the front door of the school. He forced himself to slow down to normal speed as he walked outside and nearly ran right into Lex walking up to the school. 

"Clark!" Lex almost shouted, then in a calmer voice, "I was...what are you doing out here?" 

"I saw you pull up. I had to see you," Clark said simply. God, Lex looked beautiful. The charcoal gray of his soft shirt showed off his blue eyes and accented his defined musculature. Those blue eyes were currently scrutinizing Clark with careful neutrality, but Clark knew Lex. He saw the fire blazing just behind all that calm. In that moment, he knew Lex had been as desperate as he had been. In that moment, he knew he would make it, and that everything would be okay. 

"I'm so glad you came. But I have to go back to class now," he said regretfully. 

"Clark, I'm pretty sure we could come up with something to get you out of the rest of your day," Lex grinned. "I'm pretty good at handling school administrators; I've had a lot of practice." 

"I know, and believe me when I say there is nothing, _nothing_ I would rather do than leave with you right now. But you said it yourself." 

"What did I say?" Lex asked, puzzled. 

"You said we had all the time in the world. Let's do this right." 

Lex stared at the younger man, marveling. Where did this mature, strong, confident man come from? Last time Lex had checked, Clark was an adolescent farm boy. He looked into Clark's eyes, and in that moment, he saw that Clark had been just as desperate as he had, and in that moment, he knew everything was going to be okay, and that he could wait. 

"I'll see you tonight," Lex said softly, and risked a split second of running his thumb over Clark`s warm cheekbone. "By the way, I liked the song." 

"I know," Clark said cheekily, and turned to walk back into the school. Lex could have sworn that Clark deliberately shifted his weight to one hip as he pulled open the door, just so Lex would ogle his incredible ass. He laughed, and turned back to his car. 

* * *

Clark stood in front of the mansion. Normally, he couldn't have cared less what he was wearing, but tonight he had chosen his dark blue shirt and khaki pants with deliberation. He had been a bit stunned when he realized he was dressing so that he would be desirable to Lex, but he had closed his eyes and thought about touching Lex's beautiful throat, kissing him there, and opened them again with resolve. He didn't care what this made him, whether it made him gay or crazy or nave. He loved Lex and he wanted this and that was it. 

He walked up to the door and thought about knocking, then on a hunch, tried the knob and found that it was unlocked. He stepped into the mansion, noting that it was dimly lit and there were candles strategically placed all around the rooms. In that instant, Clark got incredibly nervous and incredibly aroused, all at the same time. 

He walked slowly up the stairs, instinctively knowing that Lex was in his office without having to use his x-ray vision at all. He felt Lex pulling to him, guiding him, as always. 

Lex sat on the buttery leather chair in front of the crackling fireplace, savoring the scotch he was rolling around on his tongue. He could feel Clark's presence in the house, knew that Clark was making his way to him. He felt the pull that had always drawn the two together, from the moment that Clark pulled him out of that damned river. He could feel Clark's heart beating in the thrum of his own veins. At the precise moment that Clark stepped silently into the doorway of the room, Lex looked up. 

Lex was a man who lived his entire life ruled by his mind and by thoughts and words rather than emotions. Nevertheless, in the moment that Clark walked into his office, his brain shut off and, oddly, he let it. All his plans, schemes, obsessions melted away and there was just Clark. Clark, smiling at him although he was visibly afraid, and Lex immediately wanted to protect the younger man, shield his big, blundering innocence from what Lex suspected was his own innate darkness. He rose from the couch, intending to ignore his body's pleas and make a noble speech about waiting and not getting too close and caution and taking one's time, when Clark crossed the room so quickly that Lex could have sworn his vision blurred for a minute. 

"Don't," Clark pleaded. Lex blinked, confused. "I know what you're thinking, and I know what you're going to say. Just don't." And then he put his lips on Lex`s, pulling the smaller man roughly against him, gripping Lex's shoulders so hard there were sure to be bruises later. The same electric shock as the first time they had kissed coursed through Lex like a freight train. Clark's lips were...so soft. So hot. And as sweet as candy; no, better than candy. His mind clicked back on momentarily to try to deduce what candy Clark most tasted like, and was immediately shut down by Clark's hands traveling over his back and grabbing his ass. 

Lex moaned roughly into Clark's mouth, which brought an answering moan torn from Clark's throat. "Lex, can we..." he gestured vaguely in the direction of Lex's bedroom. Lex nodded, which Clark took as his cue to lick Lex's neck, slithering down and tasting his collarbone. 

"Fuck, Clark, come on." Lex finally found his voice and grabbed Clark's hand to lead him up the stairs. He couldn't wait one more minute. They stumbled up the stairs, kissing, hands roaming freely over each other's bodies, laughing as they lost their balance and landed in a heap on the stairs, Clark's steadying grasp narrowly preventing Lex from tumbling down to the bottom. 

"Mmm, sorry Lex," Clark murmured, "I'm kind of clumsy sometimes." His wide grin belied his apology as he unabashedly reached down Lex's pants and grabbed his cock. Lex steadied himself against the stairs, one riser digging painfully into his back, and let his head drop back for a moment, loving the feel of Clark's huge hand firmly stroking his cock. "God, that's nice," he whispered. "But if you don't stop, I'm going to fuck you right here on the stairs, and I think that's probably the _least_ comfortable place in this entire fucking mansion." 

Clark pouted and finally relinquished Lex's cock. "Okay, let's go then!" he said enthusiastically, and effortlessly scooped Lex into his arms. Lex grunted in surprise as his legs automatically wrapped around Clark's waist and his arms around Clark`s neck, and he looked at the boy with astonishment. "What are they feeding you on that farm of yours?" 

Lex watched carefully as Clark's face veiled for a second, then he laughed and said, "Organic milk. There's no additives when you get it straight from the cow. Makes you strong. Besides, you don't weigh very much, Lex. We need to fatten you up." He grinned mischievously and claimed Lex's mouth with his own. His hands explored Lex's bottom as he held him up, and he landed a light spank, which caused Lex's eyes to widen in surprise even as he groaned in appreciation. 

Lex's bathroom. Steam filled the room as Lex knelt to adjust the temperature of the shower water. He turned around and caught Clark, leaning idly against the far wall, checking out his ass. He laughed. "Let's get clean, shall we? Then we can figure out how to get dirty again..." he trailed off as Clark crossed the room, again so fast that Lex gasped. 

"I didn't notice what you were wearing before, Lex. T-shirt and jeans. You wore that for me." 

"Yep." Lex smiled. "You said I was supposed to wear something you could destroy." He didn't bother to mention that the plain black t-shirt was Gaultier and the dark denim jeans were Dolce and Gabbana. He held out his arms by his sides. "Destroy away." 

Clark licked his lips. He glanced up at Lex's face as if for reassurance and then bit his lip as he turned his attention to his task. "Okay, how about something like...this." He grasped Lex's t-shirt at the neck with both hands and applied equal pressure in opposite directions. The t-shirt ripped cleanly down the front, exposing Lex's pale, well-defined chest. He spread his hands over Lex`s pecs, palms flat against that wondrously silky skin. "Yeah, that's good," Clark panted. Lex looked on, amused, loving the feel of Clark`s hands on him. "Now the jeans. But..." he pouted a bit. 

"What's wrong, Clark?" 

"It's just...those jeans look really good on you. I don't want to mess them up. Can I just take them off you like normal?" 

"Nothing about this scenario is normal, Clark, but sure. You can do whatever you want to me." Lex was surreptitiously checking out the growing bulge in Clark's khakis. At this last statement, it seemed to grow visibly. 

Clark gently manipulated the top button of Lex's jeans open. Watching Clark concentrate, with his hair falling into his face and that ridiculously full lower lip caught between his teeth, Lex ground his teeth to keep from hurrying the boy. Finally, finally, Clark had all the buttons undone, and he slipped his hands down the back of the jeans to slide them off, running his hands down over Lex's ass, down his thighs, down his calves, and gently lifting each of Lex's feet to take them off entirely. This left Lex in black silk boxers and Clark on his knees, face to face with Lex's rock hard erection. Clark ran a finger over the growing wet spot on the front of the silk. Lex groaned. Clark closed his eyes and licked the wet silk. Lex's hand convulsively tangled in Clark's hair. Clark opened his mouth wider and licked with broad strokes over the hard ridge of Lex's cock straining against the suede-like material. 

The room was so steamy that when Lex looked down, Clark's features were softened, diffuse. He closed his eyes again as Clark hooked his thumbs on the side of the waistband of the now-ruined boxers and tugged. Lex's erection popped free and Clark immediately engulfed it in his mouth. Lex almost staggered back at the heat and the suction of his mouth, but Clark's hands easily reached out and grabbed him by both hips, holding him steady. He pulled Lex toward and then away from him, allowing Lex's cock to slide almost all the way out of his mouth, and then deeply into his throat. The rhythm was slow, firm, just the way Lex liked it. It was the control Clark had that was incredible, he thought desperately, feeling waves of lust so strong they were almost nauseating wash over him. It was almost as if Clark didn't need to breathe. 

Lex felt his orgasm start at the balls of his feet and begin rushing up his body toward its final release. But Clark had apparently learned something the first time he had tried this. Gently removing Lex's cock from his mouth, he kissed Lex's flat, hard stomach and murmured, "Shhh, shhh. Not yet. Let's get in the shower." 

Lex tried to make sense of the words, dazed as he was. "Right, yes, the shower," he nodded vaguely. Clark laughed softly, shed his clothes lightening-fast, and pulled open the glazed glass shower door, ushering Lex inside. 

The heat of the water hit Lex like a knife. He shrank back from the spray, then noticed Clark standing calmly under the rushing torrent, looking at him quizzically. "Too hot," Lex gasped. Clark's eyes widened, startled, and he instinctively blocked Lex's body from the spray, even as he reached behind him to adjust the knob. He stood calmly until the temperature lowered a bit, then experimentally rocked to the side so just a tiny bit of spray hit Lex. "How's that?" 

"It's...it's fine." Lex stared at the boy in astonishment. "Aren't you burned? That water was scalding." 

The same veil dropped over Clark's features. Lex knew he wasn't imagining it this time. Then the boy visibly brightened. "Naw, Lex, your skin must just be really sensitive. It's so pale, I bet you get sunburned really easy, too." He stroked down Lex's chest, rubbing gently where it was pink. "I'm sorry you got burned. Can I kiss it and make it better?" He didn't wait for an answer, bending down and dragging his lips softly across the afflicted area. "You taste so good," he whispered. "Is that better?" 

Lex curled his fingers into Clark's hair and raised his face so he could kiss him, choosing to put what had just happened out of his mind for the moment. "I can't feel a fucking thing," he said baldly. "I wouldn't care if my leg fell off at this point. I just want to touch you. You're so fucking hot, Clark. You're so beautiful." His eyes ran down the younger man's body, glistening wet and slippery. Perfect. Perfect. He rubbed his own chest against Clark's. The feel of wet skin on wet skin was phenomenal. Their erections rubbed together briefly, and Lex gasped and drew back. He was still too close to the edge. 

He pushed Clark back away from him, up against the shower wall. "Now," he said sternly. "I've waited for years to do this." He dropped to his knees in front of Clark's enormous erection. Pushing firmly with the flat of his hands against Clark's hip bones, he hungrily took Clark's cock into his mouth. Clark tasted so good, so fucking good. He moaned against the wet flesh in his mouth. Yes, yes, yes. 

Oh, God, yes, Clark thought, gazing helplessly down at Lex's bald, glistening head and Lex's red lips wrapped around his cock. Yes, yes, yes. Lex was obviously experienced with this act; he knew just went to apply pressure and when to pull back, swirling his tongue around the head of Clark's cock, stroking firmly with one hand down the length of the shaft. Lex cupped Clark's balls in one hand, tugging softly until Clark moaned in mingled protest and approval. 

"Lex," Clark gasped. "Lex, please. Please." He couldn't form words; his whole body felt like it was attached directly by nerve networks to the head of his cock. He felt it swell in Lex's mouth, felt Lex moan in appreciation, then he gave over to mindless thrusting in and out of Lex's mouth, feeling the heat, the twisting tongue, the barest scraping of teeth, the fist wrapped around the base and slowly pumping. He heedlessly grabbed the back of Lex's head with both hands and shoved his cock into that hot wet mouth as far as it would go. Lex rocked back on his heels for a second, then regained his balance and met Clark thrust for thrust. His left hand curled around Clark's thigh, his right jacking Clark's cock while he sucked hard on the head. 

Clark tried to say something, tried to warn Lex that this was it, it was all over, but all he managed was a slow long, "Oh, my, God, Lex," and he went over the edge into oblivion. He was dimly aware that Lex had pulled his mouth off Clark's cock and was allowing Clark's come to shoot in thick white streams onto his face; as his hand jacked it hard, he licked his lower lip. Clark shuddered uncontrollably, his upper back against the cool marble of the wall, his hips thrust forward into Lex's face. He held Lex's face between his hands and came and came and came. 

His head fell forward almost against his chest and he felt his knees buckle under him. Lex caught him adroitly and helped lower him to the floor of the shower. He scraped the side of his thumb against his cheek to catch some of Clark's come, then sucked absently on it. "You okay?" he asked, amused. 

"Lex. Oh, God, Lex. I'm so...I feel so..." 

"Yeah," Lex said dryly. "I thought you might. Wait'll we actually make it into the bedroom." Clark looked at him in wonder. This was going to be fun. Better than fun. This was going to be amazing. 

End. 


End file.
